Colores & Sensaciones
by Velourya
Summary: Cuando el agua tocó sus cuerpos, cuando la luna fue la única testigo y cuando el león sucumbió ante la lujuria que producía una inocente oveja.


_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; lo único que me adjunto es la idea que nació luego de leer aquella frase de "A la mañana siguiente...", Meyer eso, fue cruel._

* * *

**Colores y sensaciones.**

_"Se fundieron como el sol se funde en el mar, en aquel crepúsculo"._

Ahí estaban ambos amantes, buscando en sus ojos alguna respuesta, algún indicio de lo que estaban por hacer estaba mal, prohibido; ¡y lo estaba! Claro que lo estaba, era ilógico que un vampiro estuviera casado – _casado - _con una humana.

Las pequeñas olas que el mar poseía hacían que el calor que el cuerpo de Bella emanaba, llegara con mayor rudeza al cuerpo de Edward, que bajo el agua, sus puños – como dos grandes rocas – estaban apretados.

Bella, ahí, completamente desnuda – ante los ojos de su esposo – estaba nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si la _persona_ que estaba al frente de ella era un vampiro, que hacía ¿cuánto? ¿un año, uno y medio, dos años? ¡que importaba! La había atrapado en sus feroces garras y no la iba a dejar escapar… aunque la pregunta aquí era, si ella quería escapar.

La luna, más brillante que nunca, alumbraba como una enormes estrella ambos cuerpos, que por la luz de tan bello satélite, se reflejaban en el agua cálida de aquella isla, donde fueron a parar, luego de haberse casado y donde – por fin – la promesa que Edward – hace algún tiempo atrás – le había hecho a Bella, su esposa, _esposa, _iba a ser cumplida_. _

Un paso. Sí, un solo paso hasta ella y ya sus cuerpos estaban pegados como dos imanes, como dos gotas de agua que se juntan al caer del cielo, como dos hojas de un árbol, como el cielo se junta con el mar. Ambos, él y ella, se fundieron en un beso profundo, el que poco a poco dejó de ser cuidadoso, tierno, amable… para pasar a un beso de amor, pasión, deseo. Porque el significado de esas palabras, ahora tenía mucho más sentido para ellos.

La cama se sintió aún más blanda, blanca, tibia, agradable. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Nadie sabe, nadie quiere saber ¡¿qué importaba?!, si aquellos labios no se habían separado en minutos, ¿o ya eran horas?. Las manos recorrían sus cuerpos con cuidado, con temor, con amor, porque con sólo eso podían tocarse. _Amor_.

Los labios de aquel hombre recorrían cada espacio de su piel, sus labios, mejillas, cuello, pechos, vientre, ombligo, sus piernas… sin dejar de ver – en ningún momento – el hermoso rostro de aquella mujer – que ahora – susurraba despacio, lento, su nombre. _Edward_.

Los papeles habían cambiado, porque era ahora ella, la que se encargaba de dar placer. Placer. Aquellas manos inexpertas, fueron guiadas por el momento – aquel momento – que pronto se había convertido en el mismo infierno. Y es que, ellos eran un pecado.

Susurros, suspiros, gemidos, vueltas, sensaciones, colores – un arco iris – miles de sabores y tacto, mucho tacto.

Y llegó, aquel momento… ese momento en que las cosas cambian completamente, cuando los colores cambian, cuando los sabores no son los mismos, cuando se forma un mar de sensaciones, cuando ya no hay dos personas, dos amantes, dos novios, una pareja… porque lo único que hay es una sola persona, ¡y es que sus cuerpos son uno sólo!, porque ambos se pertenecen… ya no hay miedo, no hay temor, porque ellos ya se conocían… desde antes, mucho antes… cuando él combatía con dragones y salvaba princesas, y cuando ella era salvada por aquel príncipe de ojos dorados.

Afrodita se iba, los dejaba para verlos fundirse en aquel abrazo que demostraba mucho más que cualquier palabra… porque ya todo estaba dicho… a veces el silencio dice mucho más que mil palabras, más que miradas, más que gestos, más, mucho más. Porque eso eran ambos, mucho más.

Morfeo. Aquel Dios… que con sus enormes mantos cubría todo el cielo, para que todos los humanos, aquellos mortales, se quedaran fundidos en un espeso sueño… para que al despertar quedaran alucinados con el amanecer y quisieran quedarse así mirando aquella belleza. Lo que Morfeo ignoraba, era que tenía ante el a un inmortal, y que aquella chica al despertar… quedaría más alucinada con su acompañante, que con el propio amanecer.

Y él, aquel hombre, ese inmortal… cuando vio que ya su pareja había sucumbido ante los poderes de Morfeo, sonrió, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Porque ella lo era todo, de hecho era mucho más que eso, y porque ahora… no había ninguna pared entre ambos, porque ya eran uno, siempre lo fueron… pero la única diferencia entre antes y ahora; era que su amor – porque no había otra palabra – duraría para siempre.

- Por siempre – susurró Edward, antes de besar de nuevo los labios de **su** esposa.

* * *

_¡Gente! os traigo otra historia de Edward y Bella, bueno un One-Shot... pero es que necesitaba subir algo así, no saben la bronca que me dio cuando leí "A la mañana siguiente" ¡ARG! Meyer, eso fue muy, muy cruel... en serio, espero otro libro y no quiero un no por respuesta. _

_Bueno, estoy imaginando la continuación de "Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza", así que no se estrecen señoritas. Apropocito, tengo **dos ideas nuevas**, también obviamente de Edward & Bella, ahí vemos que tal sale y luego me dicen cual les interesa que suba._

_Pasando a otra cosa, **¡me cambié el nombre!,** pero es que yo soy muy cambiante, y necesitaba salir de eso de Alice Roce, así que quedé como Elena Lawrence, no sé por qué, razón, motivo, o sircunstancia... pero ahí estoy, **soy la misma ¡lo juro!**_

_Okey, me voy pero volveré... espero sus comentarios. Aprienten **GO** ¡y ya está!. _


End file.
